Foxfire Academy/Morning Orientation2
Roleplay ''GARETH KINGSLEY: ''He walked out, gazing out at the students that were still taking their places. They were talking and walking around. He stood there—in a few minutes, he would finally give his speech. CARADOC KWELV: '''He walked in, getting there early, as usual. He walked around and looked around for his friends to arrive. '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '''Austin walked in from a good night's sleep after a tiring Pyrokinesis training with Kara. But he was ready for another day of school. He searched the crowds for someone he knew. ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith trudged into orientation.She went to one of the corners and leaned against the wall.She didnt see anyone she knew. '''CALLA FOSTER: Calla walked into to Foxfire, she didn’t exactly want to face Abben, or anyone really. She walked to a corner and stood in the shadows. CARADOC KWELV: '''He walked over to one of the corners of the room, seeing Calla. He waved. "Hi Calla! How's it going?" '''COV RUE: Cov stormed in to oration fussing with her hair and stormed over to Lilith, Lilith im starting a campaign about how skl should start earlier. CALLA FOSTER: 'Calla was spotted, her mission was a bust. Gods, she made it sound like a spy mission. She tightly smiled, “Hey Caradoc, how are you?“ '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Great," he said. "Are you ready for the second day?" 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla groaned, “Ugh, we have PE. I seriously hope it’s something to do with the brain.” '''CARADOC KWELV: '"If your telekenisis is as good as they say, you'll have no problem, I'll bet," he said. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla smirked, “My telekinesis is legendary, but the second they say something that is totally un-brain related, I’m doomed.” ''LILITH PELLAWON: "Earlier?I slept 3 minutes yesterday.I wish school would just start already." '''CARADOC KWELV: '"You'll be fine," he promised. "My telekinesis is pretty good too--maybe not as good as yours, but good. Well, should be a good day nonetheless." 'CALLA FOSTER: '“I hope so, as long as I don’t bump into Abben.” 'CARADOC KWELV: '"Does that mean that you still need someone to go with to the ball?" 'CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla shrugged, “No, but I just don’t want to face him.... yet. Speaking of the dance, how did it go with Ardelle?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''He smiled. "She said yes--she wants to go with me," he said excitedly. '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla grinned, “I know it! I knew she would say yes! Of course she did! She likes you!” '''AUSTIN DI ANGELO: '"Hey, what are you all talking about?" He turned, seeing the Magante was only minutes from giving his speech now. '''COV RUE: Whatever icy , does my hair look good? CALLA FOSTER: Calla turned to Austin, “Ardelle said yes to Caradoc, now they are going to the dance together! Cardelle is happening!” COV RUE: Cov walked away from Lilith and headed over to were Calla , Austin and Cardoc were standing. Hi everybody. Why you look so exited calla? ARDELLE SONG: 'Ardelle walked into school, she spotted Calla gushing to Austin about something, “What are you guys talking about?” '''CARADOC KWELV: '''She was still wearing her necklace from teh night before—she obviously liked it. He just didn't want to be the big talk of the group and be super embarrassed just because he asked Ardelle out and she said yes. ' ''' ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith rolled her eyes as she walked over to where her friends were standing."Ur hair?Really pinky? '''COV RUE: Yes my hair if you dint notice i spent like a half hour on my hair so i want to now if it looks good. Got a problem? ARDELLE SONG: '''Calla turned to Ardelle, “About yesterday and you and Caradoc of course.” Ardelle noticed that Caradoc seemed a bit uncomfortabl, so she changed the topic. “Oh yeah, thats... nice. So who is excited for the Splotching tryouts?” ''LILITH PELLAWON: ''Lilith let out a endless sigh."Yes it looks good.Can we not talk about hair?And im super hyped for splotching!" '''COV RUE: Cov ignored Liliths comment and said, Ya so am i! CARADOC KWELV: '''"I'm definitely excited. I love Splotching!" '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla was super excited, unbelievably excited. “I’m going all out this year. Least year I didn’t tryout, but not this year. '''COV RUE: Cool , i always loved Splotching. CARADOC KWELV: '''"I think we'll have a great Splotching team." Then he turned and listened to the Magnate's speech. ''GARETH KINGSLEY: '''“Hello students of Foxfire, and welcome back to your second day here at the noble academy,” he said, looking out at the children. “Now, some of you may have noticed the slight changes in curriculum. I have listened to your past concerns that I had heard about year’s past, and implemented new, BETTER teaching methods I knew you would enjoy. I realize that some of these classes at the school are hard, and I’ve made them easier to understand and perform, while making them more advanced at the same time and giving you a new look at these subjects. I hope you enjoy it.” He heard a few claps in the crowd. “Remember to sign up for the Splotching Tryouts if you want to attend! Sign-ups close tomorrow morning, so please make sure to do that if you need to! And I have heard some of you are trying to slip out of going to the ball, but please know that it is requirement, even if you don’t have a date or you are just going with someone as a friend, it can still be extra school fun! Remember, that’s Friday night! Now, enjoy your second day at Foxfire! You have ten minutes to make it to your first class--make sure to get there on time!" '''CARADOC KWELV: '"Sounds like it's PE time. See you guys there! Should be awesome!" '''CALLA FOSTER: '''Calla groaned, “No, this ruins my plan! I have to go now....” She turned and walked to the PE locker rooms. Category:Foxfire Roleplay Category:Morning Orientation